John Ross Ewing III
John Ross Ewing III is the son of J.R. Ewing and Sue Ellen Ewing, cousin of Christopher Ewing and Pamela Rebecca Ewing's husband. Personality John Ross seems conniving and diabolical, but within that layer, he is very complicated, he wants his birthright of course, but also his father's approval. And most of all someone at his side, since his parents neglected him most of his life, and people branding him as being as evil as his father. But the audience can see that he has a bit of a playful side as well. With that he keeps people at arms length because he doesn't want to get hurt again because of what happened when Elena broke his heart. Putting it simply he's a sweetheart with a twist. History Life in Dallas During her pregnancy, Sue Ellen drinks heavily, forcing J.R. to have her committed to sanitarium. However, she escapes only to get into a drunken car accident and John Ross has to be delivered prematurely via caesarean. John Ross is officially named by his grandfather Jock. The infant is then kidnapped by the grieving mother Priscilla Duncan, but is eventually returned. By the time John Ross comes home, Sue Ellen is suffering from postpartum depression and has no interest in her son. His aunt Pam becomes a surrogate mother to him. J.R. also shows very little interest in the child, believing John Ross is actually Cliff Barnes's son, due to his and Sue Ellen's affair. Cliff attempts to sue for paternal rights, but DNA test later proves J.R. is in fact his father. J.R. then enthusiastically connects with his son, whom he hopes will follow in his footsteps and run Ewing Oil. When Sue Ellen later rekindles her romance with Dusty Farlow, John Ross goes to live with them at the Southern Cross Ranch in San Angelo, much to J.R.'s dismay. But when J.R. starts causing trouble for the Farlows, Sue Ellen ends the relationship and divorces J.R. She retains full custody, with J.R. seeing John Ross every other weekend. John Ross moves back to Southfork when J.R. and Sue Ellen remarry in late 1982. After narrowly escaping a fire, John Ross becomes withdrawn, and Sue Ellen takes him to child psychologist Dr. Suzanne Lacey against J.R.'s wishes. Dr. Lacey recommends that John Ross attend a day camp with counselors. John Ross bonds with one of the counselors, Peter Richards whom also has an affair with Sue Ellen. John Ross is devastated when J.R. blackmails him into leaving town. When his parents split again, J.R. sends him off the boarding school to spite Sue Ellen. J.R. agrees to give Sue Ellen custody only if John Ross can choose where he lives; and he chooses to live at Southfork. When John Ross returns from England with Sue Ellen, he is jealous of his newly discovered older half-brother, James Beaumont (Sasha Mitchell). John Ross begins taking his anger out on his cousin Christopher and his new stepmother, Cally. However, John Ross and Cally eventually bond. In 1991, John Ross moves to London with Sue Ellen and his new stepfather, Don Lockwood. On the Dallas (2012 Series) John Ross seems to have become a carbon copy of his father. He is driven by ambition, greed, and a strong need to prove himself. John Ross is romancing his business partner and childhood friend, Elena Ramos. Both John Ross and Christopher have been in love with Elena, but she originally chose to be with Christopher and the two almost married. John Ross clashes with his uncle Bobby when he drills on Southfork, going against the wishes of his late grandmother, Miss Ellie. A rivalry between John Ross and Christopher ensues as John Ross wants to drill oil, while Christopher believes renewable energy, methane, is the way of the future. John Ross schemes with J.R. to stop Bobby from selling Southfork. He attempts to nullify Miss Ellie's will on the basis of her diminished mental capacity after Jock's death. J.R. manages to gain the deed to Southfork through a deal with a Venezuelan cartel led by Vicente Cano. After spending time in jail and nearly dying as a result of being beaten up by fellow inmates on Cano's orders for having failed to deliver the terms of their deal, John Ross decides to turn over a new leaf. He and Christopher agree to start a new company called Ewing Energies, combining oil and methane. He convinces J.R. to give Bobby back the deed to Southfork. John Ross proposes to Elena and she accepts. The family's new found peace is short-lived. Elena discovers his manipulations, dumps him, and reunites with Christopher. A heartbroken John Ross swears revenge on them, despite their new partnership. He promises to steal the company out from under them and brings J.R. on as a partner.32 Being outnumbered on the Ewing Energies board, John Ross gets Elena's troublesome brother and business partner Drew arrested for unknowingly smuggling stolen goods, allowing Sue Ellen to claim her shares. John Ross begins a romance and a business deal with Christopher's ex-wife and Cliff Barnes' daughter Pamela. It ends due to their fathers' disapproval and Pamela's decision to keep the shares of Ewing Energies she received upon her divorce, instead of turning them over to him. John Ross attempted to disprove Christopher's methane patent, but his sabotage backfires. J.R. calls him, telling him that he has a plan which he claims will be his "masterpiece", but doesn't tell him what it is. Just after J.R. tells his son he's proud of him, he is shot and killed. John Ross is devastated by his father's death and vows revenge against the person responsible. He resorts to drugs, alcohol and sex with Bobby's stepdaughter, Emma (Emma Bell) to cope. On the day J.R. is buried, Bum shows up with a package, explaining that J.R.'s "masterpiece" was to take down the Ewings' enemies Cliff Barnes and Harris Ryland. J.R. correctly suspected that Barnes and Ryland would join forces to destroy the Ewing family. At J.R.'s will reading, John Ross receives half of J.R.'s mineral rights, with the other half going to Sue Ellen. A letter is read from Miss Ellie revealing that she has left half of Southfork to John Ross upon J.R.'s death. Bobby is not happy with this development, but accepts it since the Ewing family needed to stand together against Ryland and Barnes. After an explosion on Christopher's methane rig causes Pamela to suffer a miscarriage of her twin babies, John Ross comforts her, but is reluctant to tell her that Cliff is behind the explosion that killed her babies. The family then learns that Cliff and Ryland are working with the governor to devalue Ewing Energies. The Ewings rally back with some scheming of their own. John Ross marries Pamela, who had managed to become a partner in Barnes Global and gain a third of its shares. Emma finds the evidence of Harris' drug dealing with a Mexican drug cartel that leads to his arrest. After Christopher learns that his mother is dead, he gains her 1/3 ownership of Barnes Global, effectively making Cliff a minority owner in his own company. Cliff is falsely convicted of J.R.'s murder. John Ross and Christopher then learn from a letter that J.R. was dying from terminal cancer, and J.R. orchestrated his own murder to put an end to the Barnes-Ewing feud for good. Bum reveals that he killed J.R. by his request, stating that J.R.'s last act was out of love for his family. John Ross shakes Bum's hand, letting him know he understands. The season ends with John Ross celebrating his 50% ownership of Southfork, as well as continuing his affair with Emma despite his new marriage to Pamela. He faces the consequences for his actions in season 3 when Pamela finds out about his affair with Emma. The Ewings lose control of Ewing Global when an IPO results in a shady deal with Nicolas Trevino and his benefactor the Mendez-Ochoa drug cartel results in the cartel wins control of Ewing Global. Ann and Emma are kidnapped by the cartel and John Ross rescues Emma and the mysterious cartel leader and his henchmen are arrested. Bobby and Sue Ellen buy back control of Ewing Global outmaneuvering Pamela and John Ross' attempt to take control themselves. John Ross ends up victorious when he aligns with Judith Ryland, who replaces Bobby as the new Texas Railroad Commissioner, meaning John Ross can complete his Arctic leases deal. He tells Sue Ellen and Bobby this before proclaiming that he is not just like his father - he's worse. In his final scene (the final scene of the series) he asks Bum to find his sister who he had only just found out about earlier in the episode from a secret file from Emma. This is obviously quite important with Bum saying that J.R. is still "saving his ass from the grave". John Ross then hangs up, pours himself a glass of J.R.'s trademark bourbon, before smiling with the scene cutting to black and J.R.'s laugh echoing in the background to end the series. Gallery Ring Return.jpg Ewing Energies.jpg WhatdoIhavetodo.jpg Rebeccaother.jpg JohnRossRebecca.jpg Waitin.jpg Blackmail.jpg de:John Ross Ewing III Category:Ewing family Category:Ewing Energies employees Category:Ewing Global employees Category:Characters played by different actors Category:First Series Characters Category:Second Series Characters Category:J.R. Returns Characters